Never Ending Search
by MystFalcon
Summary: I'm too lazy to type what its about. :oP Just read it ^_^ Its purdie much about a Princess who's world is getting invaded by "Metal Demons" and is gonna try and find the Ultimate Power to stop them :o).
1. Startings

Chapter 1: Startings  
  
It was rainy and dreary outside the castle window, with silent raindrops falling to the ground. Linea wanted so much to leave the castle of Sidhe, and to have adventures, searching for the Ultimate Power. Will mother ever understand? She thought. She was Princess Linea, and her mother was Queen Kali. The land of Sidhe was slowly dying. Sidhe was the land of her people, and Linea could not bear for it to die. She was 17 years of age, and wished there was some way she could get her mother to understand her. She had tried twice to escape, but was caught by the guards both times.  
  
"I'm trying once more tomorrow," She said to her pet falcon, SilverWing, who was sitting on her shoulder. It cawed in approval. The falcon loved Linea, and they understood each other through the heart, ever since she was only 8 years old. "Let's get some sleep, before we wake at midnight to leave." The falcon flapped its wings to agree. The falcon perched itself on a stand made especially for it. Linea crawled in bed, even if it was noon.  
  
Linea yawned, and found herself awake at midnight. Perfect, she thought with a grin. She crept to grab a bag, and packed clothes, and crept downstairs to the kitchen for food, making sure to stay on the carpet in the stone hallways, so she would not wake anyone. She didn't need food for the falcon. It could already hunt. She also took tools to blacksmith with. She was a good blacksmith, even for being 17 years old. But the people were against women blacksmiths. But she was princess, so no one could object her. She had lessons every other day in the castle. She learned to fight with a staff, sword, aim with a bow and arrow, learned to axe fight, and how to blacksmith, of course.  
  
She went back to her room, to get her falcon and get dressed in comfortable clothing for rain. She got tan knee-high boots, a white shirt, a brown vest, and a black cloak to hide with. SilverWing said in to her mind, Aren't you a little young for leaving the castle? I heard you had to be 18. Linea shrugged.  
  
"So?" She whispered to SilverWing. "I can't let my people die. I'll be Queen someday." Linea was fully dressed, with her hood over her head. She crept down the rich, red carpet of the large stone halls and outside to the stables to get a horse. "Hey, girl," Linea said to a black horse with a white mane. "Ready to have an adventure, Myst?" The horse neighed with happiness. Myst did not like to stay cooped up in the stables. She wanted to be free, and outside with the rich green grass and bright sun. She saddled the horse and opened the stable doors, using a key she found in her mother's room, hidden under a floorboard, knowing that the stable doors was an area unguarded. She led Myst out by the reins, and closed the doors silently. She leapt onto Myst, with SilverWing on her shoulder, and bags attached to the saddle. She kicked it softly in the sides to get her running down to the dirt path to freedom, caring less about the raindrops falling on the hood of her cloak. "Yea!!" She whispered with pride, glad to be away from home for once. For 17 straight years she stayed in the castle, and now she was away from them.  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny. Myst was already awake, gnawing on grass with fresh dew on it. She found herself under a large tree. She looked up to see her falcon sleeping on a branch. She smiled and got up to stretch. She walked to Myst, who was obviously enjoying the fresh air and green grass. "So, this is where I begin my journey," Linea said, petting the horse softly. Its silky fur was wet, probably from rolling in the dew on the grass. Linea whistled for SilverWing. It flew to her shoulder. "Where to, where to…" Linea got her bag and pulled out a map. Black dots indicated neutral cities, while red were enemies, and blue were allies (She had stolen the map from her father, who was currently at war with the nearby country of Eked).  
  
Linea heard a scuffle behind a tree. "Who's there?" She yelled out, pulling her dagger from her boot. She slowly crept behind the tree. "Trett!! You scared the daylights out of me!" Linea exclaimed putting the dagger back in her boot. "Why did you follow me? And how?" Trett was a friend of Linea's since about two years ago when they started training in the castle. They usually were partnered for staff fighting.  
  
"Sorry Linea. I had to, and uh… James came with me," Trett explained. Her other friend, James, jumped out of the tree behind Linea. They were friends since less than a year ago, when James first moved to her city. Linea sighed. "We overheard you in your room, talking to SilverWing, and we wanted to come with you." James nodded.  
  
"Just as long as you don't rat on me!" Linea said. Trett and James grinned. "Did you two bring your own stuff?" James held up a bag, and Trett did also. "Okay then, because I'm not going to waste money on you two," Linea said, smiling. James stuck his tongue out.  
  
"We brought our own horses too," James added, whistling to call the horses. A tan horse with a black mane came up and a grey horse with a white mane came up. The grey one went up to Trett and nudged his shoulder, while James pet his horse, FlameDemon.  
  
"Hey Mace," Trett said, petting the horse's nose softly. "So, you'll let us travel with you?" Trett asked, pleading in his eyes. Linea could only smile, and nod.  
  
"Well. It's nice to know I'll have friends on my journeys," Linea explained happily to them. They grinned, and climbed on their horses. "Oh, did y—," Trett cut her off.  
  
"Yes, we brought weapons, you worrywart!" Trett said. Trett, James, and Linea always took the words right out of each other's mouths. It was strange sometimes. Linea grinned, while James laughed.  
  
"I'll race ya'll," James said. "To the city, since it isn't that far anyways. Losers have to pay 5 gold pieces." James grinned wickedly. Trett and Linea both knew he was the fastest rider at the castle. But Linea escaped form the castle for excitement, and that was what she was gonna get!  
  
"You're on!" Linea said, grinning. Even if James was the fastest rider, she had a good horse with lots of stamina. James, Trett, and Linea lined up even with a tree. "3…2…1…GO!" Shouted Linea. All three were even for about 5 seconds, and then Trett fell behind about 2 feet. James stayed level with Linea, gaining speed. But Linea urged the horse on, to go faster, because James was about half a foot ahead. Trett caught up about level with Linea.  
  
"WHOA!!!" Linea halted the horse. The horse slid sideways and stopped, neighing. James' horse stopped too. A huge tree, which must have been struck by lightning, was in their path. James gasped for air as Linea examined the large tree in the way. "It's huge!!" Linea gasped out. She suddenly realized that SilverWing wasn't on her shoulder, when he perched on her shoulder, giving her a little claw, to show his anger. "Ow!!" Linea said, grabbing her shoulder and staring at the bird.  
  
You shouldn't ignore me, It said to her. I can give you information worth your lives. Lightning did not knock down that tree.  
  
"How do you know?" Linea asked, putting her hands on her hips. James raised an eyebrow at Linea.  
  
"Huh?" He asked. Linea looked at James.  
  
"Not you, SilverWing." She said. James scratched his head.  
  
"You mean he can talk?" James asked, awed. Linea shook her head, regretting she said anything in the first place.  
  
"We understand each other through our hearts; he's what you would call a spirit animal," Linea explained to James. "A spirit animal is an animal whom you can understand." James nodded, still confused though.  
  
Anyways, continued SilverWing. That tree was forced down by magic. Someone is following us.  
  
Linea gasped with horror, and froze stiff on Myst's saddle. One of her fears was being hunted down. She was only 7, and one day a man followed her through the forest, with a blade to kill her. She never knew whom the man was, too many years ago to remember. Whoever it was, must have had some reason to want her dead… besides knowing she was the princess. "Someone is… following us…" Linea's voice shook when she said this. James and Trett stared at her. They knew her story of when she was 7. They knew being followed by strangers was an ultimate fear of hers.  
  
"Let's… be going then... shall we?" Trett stammered. Linea nodded and had the horse follow around the tree.  
  
They spent 30 minutes in silence, before James spoke up, startling Linea. "We only have about a mile to go. Shouldn't take long. And um… Linea, we have a problem…" Linea looked at him with a 'What could be the problem?' face. "Well… if the city up ahead knows the Princess of Sidhe is missing… won't they recognize you?" He asked. Linea never thought about this.  
  
"You are right," Linea finally said, stopping the horse. "Lend me your blade." James, looking up at Linea strangely, reluctantly gave it up. She got off the horse. "I'm going to miss my hair," Linea said, cutting away a good several inches. Her hair was now above her shoulders. Trett's eyes widened. Linea used to have brown hair to the middle of her back. Now she had it above her shoulders! Linea noticed him, and commented, "Get used to it." They rode on for only about 5 minutes when they arrived at the city.  
  
"Whoa," exclaimed James. "It's as crowded as hell itself!" The whole city looked like a market place, swarming with people. "We'll have to watch for rogues…" He said. Rogues would take anything they could get their filthy hands on. Linea nodded, while Trett glanced a worried look at Linea.  
  
"We'll be okay, with our good fighting skills," Linea assured them, with false confidence.  
  
You better hope they know you're not lying, said SilverWing. It'll make them feel bad, and scared.  
  
"Don't worry SilverWing," she whispered to the falcon, making sure James and Trett didn't hear her. "Any of ya'll know where the Inn is?" Linea asked Trett and James.  
  
"I think it's… up ahead, and to the right," Trett said. "I've been here before." Linea nodded, and kicked her horse gently in the side to move ahead.  
  
They found the Inn eventually. They bought a room for 3 (since 3 separate rooms would cost more) and went upstairs. Night came, and they all went to sleep. 


	2. New Company

Chapter 2:New Company  
  
Linea woke up before anyone else. She yawned, and sat up right in her bed. She rubbed her eyes gently. Trett and James were still asleep, so she decided to hurry up and dress before they woke up. She had on her clothes, and a couple minutes after she got on her boots, James and Trett woke up.  
  
"Morning," Linea said. James and Trett, too tired to say anything, just nodded. "I'm going to go downstairs and buy some stuff to eat. You two get dressed before I get back." She left to downstairs and went to the bar to buy food and drinks. "Can I have some bread and water, please?"  
  
"3 silver and 1 copper," replied the bartender, reaching under the counter for bread and water. Linea handed him the money, and took the bread and water.  
  
"Thank you sir," She said politely, and with that she walked upstairs. She knocked on the door to make sure they were done dressing. James opened the door for Linea, taking a slice (or two) of bread. "Pig," Linea taunted. James stuck his tongue out.  
  
"YUCK! James, that's gross," Trett said. James smiled playfully. "So, where do we go now?" Trett reached for some bread and water.  
  
"I'm actually not quite sure, Trett," Linea admitted, taking some water and bread also. They ate, talking about stuff every few seconds. When they finished eating Linea packed the leftover food and water in her bag, and took out a map. "Let's see… I think we should go to the Temple of Fire first. We'll have to stop at the large City of Koran," Trett looked over Linea's shoulder at the map.  
  
"Okay," James said, wiping his mouth on his long-sleeve shirt. They walked downstairs and loaded their horses outside. "Ready for a long journey FlameDemon?" James gently asked his horse, petting it nose. Trett and Linea mounted their horses, and James did after petting it once more.  
  
"Well, let's be going!" Linea said with a smile. She led the horses down a path that went through a forest.  
  
James yawned. "Are we there yet?" Trett asked. Linea shook her head. Trett sighed.  
  
"I might as well fall asleep sit--," He was cut off by a strange sound in a bush. "What the heck was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Linea said, jumping off her horse and looking behind the bush. A young man, about twelve, jumped out, with a staff in hand. "Who are you?" Linea asked, stepping back. The pre-teenager didn't say anything, but pointed his staff at Linea.  
  
"Duel me." He said simply. Linea hesitated, stepping back more. He repeated to duel him. Linea grinned evilly.  
  
"As you wish," Linea said. She was waiting for something exciting to happen, and she wasn't about to turn this down. Immediately, the young man started to battle her, staff to staff. He swung his staff under her feet, but she jumped in time to keep herself from tripping. She swung at his head, which he blocked as quickly as a fox. Their staffs were joined in the middle for a second, both blocking one another.  
  
"My, you are quite well," He said, grinning. She jerked him away by pushing her staff forward. "For a princess," He added. This really upset Linea, knowing someone knew her identity. She whacked at his head, he blocked. His hip, he blocked again.  
  
"Who are you?!" Linea yelled out. The young man stopped. He propped his staff upright against his hip.  
  
"I only wish to join you," He stated. Linea looked at James and Trett. They shrugged at her, not knowing what to tell him. "Let me join, and I won't have to take you back to the castle of Sidhe." Linea stared into his dark brown eyes. She felt like she could trust him, somehow.  
  
"You may join us," Linea said. "If you tell me your name." He bowed deeply.  
  
"I have no name to give you, call me as you wish," He replied, matter- of-factly. "Some call me Kashiko."  
  
"Okay, that is what we will call you," Linea concluded. Kashiko bowed again. "Were you the one following us?" Linea asked suddenly. Kashiko smiled. Linea found that his smile was quite charming.  
  
"Yes, I was the one following you three," Kashiko said. "I meant no harm."  
  
I believe we can trust him. I usually get vibes off of people we cannot trust. SilverWing told Linea. Linea nodded, and mounted her horse. Kashiko whistled, and a strangely silver horse, with a black mane, came riding up. Kashiko mounted it and pet its neck softly.  
  
"Good girl Nimoshan," Kashiko said to the beautiful, glowing horse. The horse neighed in affection. Linea grinned at the lovely horse.  
  
"Does Nimoshan mean something?" James asked curiously. Kashiko nodded, turning the horse to face Trett, James, and Linea.  
  
"It means 'Too Beautiful'," Kashiko said. Kashiko turned to Linea to ask a question. James looked at Trett and laughed. Linea glared at them and they stopped.  
  
"At least he's not being rude like you two," Linea said to them. James looked up and shook his head.  
  
"You got that right," Trett said to James, as if reading James' mind.  
  
"So, where are you three going?" Kashiko asked, trotting his horse up next to Linea.  
  
"Uh…we're going to the Temple of Fire," Linea said. Kashiko grinned at Linea. "I wonder if we can really hope to find the Ultimate Power."  
  
"You'll never know," Kashiko stated. "Until you try." Linea stared into his deep, rich eyes. She felt a sense of security lying in Kashiko, and trust. The falcon shifted on Linea's shoulder.  
  
You sound all confused. SilverWing said. VERY confused, like you don't even know you're acting all nervous.  
  
"Who said I was--," Linea started. Then she realized Kashiko was listening.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, scratching his head confused.  
  
"Er…" Linea paused. "I was… talking to SilverWing, my falcon." Linea looked away, somewhat embarrassed. To her much surprise, Kashiko smiled, and pulled his bag in front of him. He opened it, and pulled out an ocarina. He played a small tune, and a wolf came riding up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey Tyran," Kashiko said. Linea ducked to dodge a branch from hitting her in the head. "Levitation!" Kashiko said, aiming his staff at the wolf. The wolf suddenly floating at the height of the horse. Linea smiled.  
  
"We're almost to the city," Linea said, taking a left dirt path. "We won't get there until noon tomorrow. We'll be there by sunset.?" The group nodded.  
  
Occasionally Trett would ask about the spirit animals, and how he would find one. Linea only knew that when Trett was ready, he would find his spirit animal.  
  
What do they know about us animals? A voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" Trett said out loud.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear anything, Trett," Kashiko said. Trett scratched his head.  
  
"What did you hear?" Linea asked. Trett shrugged looking around.  
  
Trett, the horse! MACE! The one you've had for 4 years straight. The voice said. Trett gaped, nearly falling off the saddle.  
  
"MACE?!" Trett exclaimed. The horse seemed to nod. "Oh my Goddess Kysta! It's Mace!" He pat Mace on the neck cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not much of a religionist, so, who is Kysta?" Kashiko asked. Trett smiled at Mace, who seemed to be talking to him because Trett would blurt out something every now and then.  
  
"Goddess of the Night, most powerful of all," Linea replied. "She guides lost souls in the night to Rayjah, as legend is said." Kashiko knew what Rayjah was. It was the home of the spirits, to rest for eternity.  
  
"I see then," Kashiko concluded. "Interesting. Is there more of the type?" Linea nodded.  
  
"Hundreds of Gods and Goddesses," Linea said, smiling. "Many favor the Goddess Dynatra. Goddess of Life and Peaceful Death. Old elders would pray to her every day, to wish for a peaceful death, without pain, to go to Rayjah. Mothers, or soon-to-be-mothers, would pray for their children." Kashiko nodded.  
  
"Hey, Linea," James spoke up. Linea turned to face him. "If we keep calling you 'Linea' people will get suspicious." Linea thought about this, and nodded.  
  
"So, what should be my 'new name'?" Linea asked. James and Kashiko thought. Trett was still rambling on to his horse, though… "I think I like Kaneko," Linea concluded. James and Kashiko smiled.  
  
"I like that name," James said. James bopped Trett on the head.  
  
"OW!! What was that for?!??!?!" Trett yelled out, scaring FlameDemon.  
  
"For not listening to this whole important conversation!!" He yelled back. "From now on, you have to call Linea Kaneko, because if we keep calling her Linea, people will get suspicious!" Trett rubbed his head, glaring at James. "Sorry, but you just kept rambling on to Mace, we were starting to get annoyed."  
  
"There's the town," James said, pointing ahead of them. The town was huge, with shining pillars of white color. Linea gasped silently at it beautifulness. They took the horses to the inn, but this time bought a 3- bed room, and a 1-bed room. The 3-bed was for the boys, and the 1-bed for Linea.  
  
"Good night you 3," Linea said before walking in the room and curling up in her bed to sleep.  
  
"Hey Kashiko," James started. Kashiko faced him. "Do you like Linea?" He said with a sly smile. Kashiko fell, face first. (Anime style, ;o)  
  
"She doesn't know it, but she knows me, from a while back," Kashiko stated. "I had changed my name to Kashiko. We were good friends, until I moved."  
  
"So then, why did you chase us?" Trett curiously asked, why sitting back up in bed.  
  
"That's my business…" Kashiko stated, blushing, but the night's darkness hid the redness in his cheeks. "My name was Selryam."  
  
"Are you… well, going to tell Linea?" James asked, putting his hands on the back of his head. Kashiko shrugged.  
  
"Eventually... Eventually." Kashiko whispered simply, pulling the covers over himself, and fell asleep. 


	3. Waltz of Secrets

Chapter 3: Waltz of Secrets  
  
Linea turned on her side in her bed. The sun spilled through the window, and landed softly upon her bed. She opened her eyes, squinting against the light. She yawned and sat up. She put her feet on the ground and reached for her bag for new clothes. She quickly changed into a shirt and pants, and put her boots on. She grabbed her dagger off her nightstand and put it inside her boot safely. She walked out of the room and to the bar to find James, Trett, and Kashiko already there.  
  
"Morning, 'Kaneko'," James said with a wink. Linea smiled and sat beside them at their table. They had bought some fruit, soup, meat, and juice already. Linea took some meat and drank some juice every now and then between bites. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.  
  
The bartender walked up to their table and said, "Anything else yer group needs?" Linea shook her head kindly. "Awright then. Yer group going to the public ball here?" Linea gave a quizzical look. "Ah, travelers yeh must be." James nodded, while eating some meat off a turkey leg. "Well, there's a public ball tonight at the palace. You should think about attendin'." He took the empty steel mugs and took them to the back.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Trett said. Linea shook her head.  
  
"We don't have time to goof around," She argued flatly.  
  
"Oh c'mon," James retorted. Linea sighed. "It'll be fun!" James nudged Kashiko. Kashiko blushed and bopped James. "Ouch! Please?" Linea shook her head. James gave a puppy dog face, and finally Linea gave in.  
  
"Alright! But we'll have to travel during the night to make up for lost time." Linea said, tired of James' begging. James smiled happily, and finished off the turkey leg. Trett decided to be silly.  
  
"Achoo!" Trett said, pretending to sneeze in James' soup. "Were you gonna eat that?" Trett asked, smiling, showing his teeth.  
  
"Err… now I'm not," James said, scooting the bowl towards Trett. Trett smiled big and slurped some of the soup out of a wooden spoon.  
  
"I'm going to the market place. I guess if we're going, I'm going to dress properly…" Linea stated. Trett nearly spit out his soup, and James nearly choked on a bite of meat.  
  
"You mean… in a dress!?!??!?!" James exclaimed. Linea nodded slowly. "My Goddess Kysta…" He whispered.  
  
"Be back in a little bit," She said, walking out the door.  
  
Linea was in the market place, looking for something nice to wear. She didn't know why she was so concerned how she looked, but she knew she wanted to look nice. And she needed to think about Kashiko. Why was he so familiar? Linea noticed a small store with a wooden sign saying "Dresses here!" She decided to walk in and look around. Her mouth hung open at all the colorful dresses. They were sorted in order by their color and fabric. She walked over to the velvet area and looked at the dark red dresses. She held one up, her size, and decided to try it on.  
  
She walked into a small room to try it. It had a slit in both sides, covered with white fabric trimmed in a gold lace. A gold colored tie was around the waist, and the sleeves went gracefully to her fingertips. It had an attached red velvet cape. She decided to look at more before deciding. She looked at the sky-blue colored ones. She saw another just like the red one, but trimmed all in gold lace, and the sleeves had a puffy part at the shoulder, which she wasn't fond of. She decided to keep the red one.  
  
"Do we have to buy nice clothes?" Trett complained. "I like the non-itchy clothes like these." Trett pointed to his baggy pants and shirt. Kashiko laughed.  
  
"Well, you want to make a good impression in front of the other people, don't you?" James asked, looking around, and noticing a small store where some nice outfits were, suitable for a ball. They walked silently inside. Trett noticed some tights and gagged. James and Kashiko laughed. Instead, Trett noticed some nice pale green pants to go with a white shirt and a matching green tunic with patterns on it, and long sleeves. He decided he liked it. James and Kashiko both bought the same thing, but in different colors. Kashiko's were maroon pants, white shirt, and a maroon tunic. James had black pants, navy blue shirt, and a black tunic. They purchased the outfits and walked back to the inn.  
  
It came 7 o'clock, a half-hour before the ball. Linea was dressed in the red gown she bought, and the guys were dressed in their outfits. Linea wanting her outfit to be a surprise, so she told them to go and meet her at the ball, instead of wait for her.  
  
"SilverWing!" Linea called, as the falcon perched on her hand. She was wearing the elegant dress she had bought. "What do you think?"  
  
Very nice, Linea, SilverWing replied. Are you going to use cosmetics? Linea nodded slowly, and got out a small mirror and pulled out red make-ups she had bought. She applied pinkish eye shadow, red lipstick, and even some blush on. She went to a full-length mirror and admired herself.  
  
"Wow…" She said with admiration. "I look… good, in a dress." The falcon cawed in approval. "Well, you stay here, SilverWing. I must go now."  
  
Bye Linea, it cawed back, be sure you have fun!  
  
"I will," Linea said, closing the door.  
  
Linea arrived at the palace and stared at the gleaming pillars of peach colors. People still were going into the palace. She followed them, lifting her dress as she climbed up the stairs. Many women were dresses in whites and blues. And even some people in silver. She followed them into a large room that was filled with orchestral music and people waltzing. Linea noticed James and them, their backs facing from Linea. She grinned and walked over to them.  
  
"Hello gentlemen," Linea greeted them. Trett turned around and nearly dropped his wine glass.  
  
"L—err…is that you, KANEKO?" James exclaimed.  
  
"Naw, I'm bartender Bob!" Linea said, jokingly. Kashiko smiled. "I'm going to go get something to drink, be right back." Linea walked away and found a table with a punch bowl and poured herself something to drink.  
  
Linea turned around and accidentally bumped into a lady, who looked about 19. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Linea said hurriedly, while getting up off the ground.  
  
"Oh, that's okay," The woman said. She had a dark blue dress, and her brown hair was braided with silver ribbons entwined with it. "I'm Terra."  
  
"Kaneko, I'm a traveler," Linea said. Terra smiled.  
  
"So am I," Terra said. Linea and Terra stood talking for quite awhile, about where they traveled and about what they were looking for.  
  
Suddenly, A man walked over to Terra. He was tall and had black hair that was neatly combed, with a set of brown eyes. He was very muscular, too.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" The man asked Terra. Terra blushed and smiled, nodding. She waved to Linea as she walked off with the man. Linea grinned. Linea watched the two dance gracefully.  
  
I wish I knew where Selryam was… Linea thought. Ever since Selryam moved, she missed him terribly. I don't even know where he moved…  
  
"Care to dance, M'Lady?" A voice said to her, interrupting her thoughts. It was Kashiko. He held out his hand kindly. Linea hesitated, before smiling and taking his hand. Kashiko grinned his charming smile at Linea. He led her out to a spot on the dance floor. He out a hand on her waist, she put a hand on his shoulder, and their other 2 hands were clasped. They waltz for a couple of minutes before Kashiko spoke again. "Is something bothering you?" Linea hesitated to his question again.  
  
"…Yes, something is…" Linea said. Kashiko shifted to face a different direction.  
  
"What is it?" He whispered. Linea looked up into his eyes. His kind eyes were so familiar…  
  
"Uh… it's nothing, really," Linea assured him.  
  
"If you insist," Kashiko said with a small grin. The song stopped, and was replaced by a slow tempo waltz. Kashiko still danced with Linea, and Linea caught Terra and the young man walking off to the palace gardens at the corner of her eye.  
  
"So…" Linea started. "Why did you follow us, Kashiko?"  
  
Kashiko did a small laugh. "I will tell you soon. Possibly even tonight." He whispered quietly.  
  
"Just tell me," Linea said, grinning. "Please?"  
  
"You will know soon enough," he replied back, slowly swaying Linea to the music. Linea smiled.  
  
"I hope so," She said. Kashiko nodded. Kashiko's brown-yellow eyes held a secret deep within. "Are you hiding something?" She whispered to him. Kashiko grinned slyly.  
  
"Perhaps." He said simply. Suddenly, Kashiko had a flashback.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Selryam." A younger Linea said. "Be sure you come back."  
  
A younger Kashiko grinned. "Do not worry so much, Linea." He picked up Linea's chin from looking down. "I will come back." Kashiko was only about 15 then, and Linea was 14. "I promise." Kashiko hugged Linea good-bye, and went off on horseback into the misty grayness of the world.  
  
Kashiko shook his head. "What's wrong?" Linea asked.  
  
"Nothing…" Kashiko lied. Linea nodded. The song ended, and Kashiko put his hands back down by his waist. "I'm going to get something to eat…" Kashiko said. Linea nodded, and watched him walk off.  
  
Selryam…where are you… Linea thought. Nobody had known about her secret liking for Selryam. She missed him dearly, and wished he were there by her side to comfort her. Is this the whole reason of my escaping from the castle? It was true, that her land was dying, and she cared for it so. But she didn't know if this journey was about Selryam too. She almost cried at the thought of his face.  
  
Linea bumped into Terra again a few minutes later while getting something to eat. "So, what was that man's name?" Linea asked curiously.  
  
Terra smiled and answered, "Zynat. He is so kind and caring, and not one of them dogs out on the streets that could care less about your personality. We are so much alike too." (In medieval times, being called a dog was a bad insult ;o)  
  
Kashiko came back to Linea and asked to dance again. Linea accepted and joined him to dance. "So tell me, what secret do you hold?" Linea said. Kashiko laughed.  
  
"I am…" he leaned to her ear and mumbled 3 syllables. Linea's eye widened, and filled with tears.  
  
"Sel… Selryam?" She whispered. Kashiko nodded. Linea hugged him around the neck as quickly as someone would have blinked. Kashiko hugged her back. "I missed you so much!! Where were you for so long?!"  
  
"Shh…" He said, pulling her away from him gently. "It's okay, Linea. I'm right here. So stop acting like I'm across the world." Linea grinned at him.  
  
"I just… Hadn't seen you in so long," Linea said, wiping tears of happiness on her sleeve. "I'm glad you're back." Kashiko grinned widely.  
  
"And what vivid friends you have made over the years," Kashiko said. Linea laughed.  
  
"Yea… quite vivid," She grinned. "I'm going back to the Phoenix Fyre Inn. I'm tired, after all this dancing." Kashiko did a light laugh.  
  
"I am tired as well," He replied with a yawn. James and Trett walked up to them.  
  
"We're going back," James announced. Linea nodded and yawned.  
  
"I'll meet you 3 back, I need to take care of something first," Linea said. The men nodded and walked off back to the Phoenix Fyre Inn. Linea walked over to Terra and Zynat sitting down talking. "Hey Terra, are you any good at any weapons?"  
  
"Um, yes, the bow and arrows…" She stated. "Why do you ask?" Linea grinned.  
  
"Are you travelers or permanent housed citizens?" She asked them.  
  
"I'm a traveler," Zynat replied. Terra nodded, as in 'me too'.  
  
"Then will you join my group and I in our journey? I will tell you more later."  
  
Zynat looked at Terra. Terra smiled. "We need a little excitement. We'll join you," Zynat said, grinning. Linea smiled ear to ear.  
  
"Excellent!" She exclaimed, and she ran back off to catch up with her friends.  
  
  
  
~**Author's Note**~: If you're confused about Kashiko and Linea, here's what: Linea and Selryam (Same person as Kashiko! :oP) were best friends since they were about 10, and when Kashiko turned 15, he had to move, and while he was gone, Linea discovered her hidden feelings for him. Thus comes to here. ^_^ 


	4. The Metal Demons and Runes

Chapter 4: The Metal Demons and Runes  
  
Kashiko woke up to the light of the moon streaming through the window. He slowly opened his eyes. He tried closing his eyes and falling back asleep, but for some reason, couldn't. He sat up slowly and walked over to the window. The moon was nearly full. He smiled at the silver light that made him look like he was glowing.  
  
Suddenly, he was aware there was somebody else around him. He turned around. To his much surprise someone was behind him. It was more like a ghost… you could see through her. And she was floating, about half a foot in the air. She had long gentle, flowing hair, and angel-soft wings.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Kashiko asked. The ghostly figure said nothing, and did nothing.  
  
"You must protect her, Selryam!" It said. Kashiko edged back at how the figure knew his name.  
  
"H-how do you know my name?" Kashiko stammered, nearly terrified.  
  
"Protect her. She has something they want, and they know it," It replied, without answering his question.  
  
"Who are 'they'?" Kashiko asked, confused, and afraid.  
  
"The Metal Demons," She finally answered. "Belselk is coming. You must leave! And now!" She started to fade away.  
  
"No! Wait!" Kashiko said, reaching out to the figure.  
  
"Protect her!" It last said, before she faded completely away.  
  
"…'Protect her'?" He repeated. "Leave now?" Kashiko tried to shake it off. I must be seeing things, he convinced himself. Protect her… Linea? Is that who she was talking about?  
  
A voice in his mind said, Listen to her! YOU MUST LEAVE NOW! Belselk is almost here! PROTECT LINEA!  
  
Kashiko wasn't sure… could he really listen to a-a… ghost? He decided he would try and get them up to leave.  
  
"James, Trett!" Kashiko said, shaking the two. James mumbled and pulled the covers over his head. "Get up, now!" James turned and looked at Kashiko.  
  
"What?" He asked yawning. Kashiko sighed.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Kashiko replied.  
  
"Huh?" He lazily said.  
  
"GET UP NOW!" Kashiko said, almost yelling.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" James finally got up and stretched. He didn't know what was going on, and didn't know what was up with Kashiko.  
  
"Try and get Trett up, I'll go get Linea." James nodded. Kashiko walked through the door of his room, and went to Linea's room. "Linea, get up!" He whispered. She opened her eyes lazily.  
  
"Kashiko! What are you doing in here?!?!" Linea said, sitting up straight.  
  
"I don't have time to explain! But we have to get out of here!" He replied. "G–," before he could finish, there was a loud explosion heard outside. He looked out the window. What he saw was horrible. They had broken through the gates of the city. "Get dressed, and you better hurry!" He ran into James' room.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!" James yelled.  
  
"They got through the city gates!" Kashiko said. James gave a quizzical look.  
  
"'They'?" He asked. Kashiko shook his head to say 'no time to explain'. Trett and James were already packed and were ready to leave and run. BAM! Another explosion occurred. Trett looked out. They exploded a small building in the market place. Linea ran inside the room.  
  
"Uh, are we going to go or what?!" Linea said. "C'mon!" They all ran out of the room and downstairs. They ran out of the Phoenix Fyre Inn and got onto their horses. A huge green monster stepped in front of them. He wore black pants, and no shoes, revealing clawed feet, and a purple vest. The horses reared up.  
  
"Well. Linea, a pleasure to see you," He hissed, and laughed. His laugh was deep and rich with evil.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Linea yelled out at him. He laughed again. Linea noticed people peeking out their windows of their homes.  
  
"Because we have been watching you, very closely. You have what we want Linea," He replied. The green hideous beast turned to Kashiko, who was up in front of Linea and them. "Give me the girl, and I will spare your lives." Kashiko grinded his teeth. Linea looked at Kashiko.  
  
"Never!" He screamed. Linea looked at the beast in front of them. The beast chuckled.  
  
"Then DIE!" He screamed, and got in an attack position.  
  
"You wish!" James drew his sword from its sheath, and Trett took out his bow and arrows. Linea held her staff, and Kashiko had his. They all got off their horses, and stood in front of the beast.  
  
"Belselk of the Metal Demons always wins," the monster replied. "It's useless to fight me!" He laughed again.  
  
"Well, now you're going to be Belselk of the Dead Demons!" Trett screamed out, putting an arrow to his bow and aiming at Belselk. He fired. "What?" He whispered. The arrow had bounced off of something in front of Belselk. "A shield! GAHHH!" Trett drew his sword instead. Belselk chuckled at Trett.  
  
James charged at Belselk with his sword, ready to ram it in his stomach. Belselk quickly blocked him with his own sword. They clashed swords a few times, and James got slashed in the face.  
  
"FlameThrower!" yelled Linea, aiming her staff at Belselk. A spiral of flames hit into him, coming from her staff tip.  
  
"Gah!" He yelled in pain. He looked up at Linea, and yelled, "Vortex!" A tornado of air span towards Linea. Kashiko looked her way. Protect her! A voice said in his mind. Kashiko ran in front of Linea, seeing it, and he instead got hit. The debris in the tornado slashed up his face and arms.  
  
"Kashiko!" Linea said. "Are you okay?" Kashiko nodded, and tried his best to stand, though he had blood tripping from his cheeks everywhere, and blood spilled off his arms.  
  
"So, she has feelings for that human, 'Kashiko'," Belselk mumbled, and grinned evilly. "Dark Blast!" He screamed. Kashiko was hit by a ray of black, and gasped, grabbing his stomach while being flung against the ground from the impact. Linea gasped and faced Belselk. "Give us what we seek!" Belselk screamed in his deep tone of voice. Linea growled angrily.  
  
"Never!" She said, walking in front Kashiko. She closed her eyes and held her staff out in front of her horizontally. "Water Rune!" She raised her staff upward over her head. A huge creature came from behind Linea. It craned its long neck out and roared. A tidal wave roared up in front of Linea and smashed into Belselk, knocking him on his back.  
  
"She has the runes!" Belselk screamed, furious. "You'll see me again, COUNT ON IT!" He ran off with his minions behind him. Linea ran back up to Kashiko.  
  
"Kashiko! Kashiko, are you alright?" Linea asked. She held him up firmly in her arms. James and Trett walked over to her.  
  
"I'm… fine…" He murmured. Linea shook her head, looking at all the scars and cuts he had. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood off of his face and arms. Linea couldn't heal well, but she would give it her best shot.  
  
Linea lifted her palm upward, and a little purple orb was spinning above her hand. It began to grow till it was almost a foot wide. She moved her palm over Kashiko and moved her hand away. The orb split into two and fell softly on Kashiko's arms, and the wounds on his arms shrunk until they disappeared. Linea moved his hand from his stomach and gasped in horror at what she saw. His stomach was bleeding badly.  
  
"I can't heal this…" She mumbled. She picked up Kashiko gently. James helped her hold Kashiko up, and Trett helped too. "I need my bag, hold him up Trett." Trett took over where Linea had held up Kashiko and Linea rushed to get a bag on her horse. She got it and ran back. "Let's take him to the room," She ordered. They walked back inside the inn, and saw that the innkeeper was so terrified he fainted. They reached the room and Linea said to put him on the bed. Kashiko's eyes were barely open.  
  
"Kashiko, hang in there," Trett said worried. Linea went downstairs quickly and stole a goblet of water and came back up. She dipped bandaging in the water and cleaned off Kashiko's wound. It hurt to see her friend wounded so badly, and know she couldn't heal well. After she finished cleaning his wound she put bandaging around his stomach.  
  
"Let him lay down, he needs to rest and recover," Linea said. James and Trett could hear the worry in her voice. Before they knew it, Kashiko was already asleep.  
  
Selryam…  
  
"Who said that?" Kashiko asked, looking around and finding nothing but darkness.  
  
Selryam… the Chosen one…  
  
"What?" Kashiko asked.  
  
Selryam, the Chosen one, chosen to protect the Innocent One…  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kashiko was starting to get irritated.  
  
You are chosen to protect Linea, the Innocent one, to protect th—  
  
Before the voice could finish what it was saying, Kashiko's eyes flung open. He blinked several times. "The… Innocent One...?" he muttered.  
  
"What?" Linea asked. Kashiko was unaware she was sitting next to him. He sat up, but her hands pressed on his shoulders to lay him back down.  
  
"Uh… nothing," He said. Linea nodded.  
  
"You've been out quite a while… almost two days," Linea said with a worried look. Kashiko could barely remember what happened.  
  
"Two days?!" He whispered. Linea nodded again. "Was I hurt that badly?"  
  
"You were hit by a Dark Blast," Linea explained. "Normally it wouldn't be that bad, but he was stronger than others, especially since he's of the dark kind. And what are the Metal Demons?"  
  
"I… don't know…" Kashiko answered. "What is that water rune you used?"  
  
Linea grinned, and said, "They are guardians. They get summoned from the runes. Water was Stoldark." Kashiko nodded. "I also have Gurdijeff, Fangalon, and Moa Gault. Earth, Wind, and Fire. The four basics are all I have right now, but there are defiantly more." Kashiko smiled, and looked at Linea. "Where were you that whole time, Selryam?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I had gone to another city to train… My father forced me to," He explained. "I tried to visit several times, but my father always made excuses for me not to go." Linea nodded softly at his explanation. James walked in the room with a tray of water and some fruit.  
  
"I see you're awake Kashiko," James said, smiling. Kashiko grinned back.  
  
"Yes… I heard I was asleep nearly two days," Kashiko said. James nodded.  
  
"We were worried," Trett said walking in. Kashiko looked over at him. Trett most likely overheard them outside. Kashiko smiled.  
  
"Worried eh?" Kashiko said. Linea grinned at him.  
  
"Yes, worried." She repeated, nudging him playfully. Kashiko looked at Linea. Her eyes… are so… soft, and beautiful… he confessed through his thoughts. He shook his head softly and looked away. I won't like my best friend, Na-uh, no way. He convinced himself.  
  
"I'm gonna get some rest," Kashiko said, turning on his side towards a window. Linea nodded, and left with the others. She took a side-glance at Kashiko before shutting the door behind her. 


	5. What do you mean, 'lost'?

Chapter 5: What do you mean, 'lost'?  
  
Linea woke the next morning and stretched out. She got on some new clothes and her boots, and walked downstairs to the bar. Down there she found Terra and Zynat talking. Terra noticed her and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kaneko!" Terra said. "So, are ya'll leaving today?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," Linea replied, sitting down in front of Terra. Terra leaned her head against Zynat's shoulder sleepily.  
  
"So what's your journey all about?" Terra asked. Zynat leaned his head on Terra's. I wish Selryam were here to cuddle me… thought Linea to herself. She suddenly realized what she was thinking and shook her head.  
  
"Well, it's to find the Ultimate Power. And I'm not really who I am. I'll explain later," Linea told them with a slight smile. Terra took her head off Zynat's shoulder, made a curios look, and nodded. "I'm gonna go see if the men are awake. Be right back." She left the table and went upstairs to check on them. Just as she was about to knock, Kashiko opened the door, startling her.  
  
"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kashiko grinned out. Linea hit him in the arm playfully.  
  
"Well, are the other two awake?" She asked. Kashiko nodded, as Trett and James walked out of the room. "Good, because we're getting ready to go." They all walked downstairs to the bar, and Linea introduced Terra and Zynat. They ate and went outside to get on their horses.  
  
"Where are we going to again?" Terra asked.  
  
"Fire Temple. We probably won't find the Power there, but maybe some clues," Kashiko replied for Linea. They mounted their horses, and Trett started rambling on to Mace, which lately was a usual thing for them.  
  
"I wonder if we will find anything," James wondered out loud. Zynat shrugged.  
  
"We can only hope, and the Gods and Goddesses know hope is strong," Linea said with a grin, leading them through the town gate and to the forest. About 30 minutes later, Linea heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around to see two red eyes gleaming at her. "You guys," Linea started. "RUN!" Everyone obeyed quickly and started getting their horses running as fast as they could on the trail. When Linea turned around, she saw large wolf creatures running after them. Linea yelped out quietly and looked back ahead. Are they… after me?! She thought. "Keep going! I'll go a different way!" Linea yelled to them, trailing off onto a different path. The wolves seemed to ignore the others and chase only Linea.  
  
"AHHH!" She yelled. "C'mon Myst!" She urged the horse on. The wolves started gaining on her. Linea got out her sword from her back and had it ready to fight. A wolf was beside her and the horse, nearly as tall as it. She slashed at it, still riding on. Her palms started to sweat as she slashed at more wolves. Then one from the side jumped onto Linea on the horse. They fell to the ground and Linea was starting to be attacked by them. Her sword had fallen about a foot from her hand. "AGHHH!!" She screamed as a wolf bit into her shoulder. She kicks one off her and grabbed her sword, violently stabbing each one in the heart to death. When they were all killed she couldn't move. They had bitten her legs, arms, and even part of her neck. She lied there on the ground, sweating and gasping. She leaned her head back on the grass. She was about to pass out. Then Kashiko rode up to her.  
  
"Linea!!" He gasped out, looking at all the dead wolf bodies. He mounted off his horse and kneeled by her. "The others are going to meet us at a guard tower they found a bit off. Are you alright?" His look of concern made Linea wish she could say yes, but she shook her head. He lifted her up and mounted his horse carefully, placing her in front of him. Linea was in too much pain to think about what Kashiko was doing. He grabbed one rein with his and hand and the other held her up around her stomach. His warm touch seemed to comfort her. Kashiko rode quickly through the path and towards the guard tower.  
  
"Agh…" she moaned. Her arms were in more pain from the trees scrapping against them. She tilted her head on his shoulder. Kashiko smiled, but Linea didn't see because her eyes had been closed. She looked down at her bloody arms, staining her outfit. She finally could think to herself and wondered about Kashiko. Like why he was holding her so close? Although she enjoyed it… *wink, wink.*  
  
"Uh… hmm…" Kashiko mumbled, looking around confused. Linea didn't open her eyes, she wanted to rest. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. Kashiko didn't notice and went on a left trail on a fork in the road. "Grrrr, I can't remember which way…" He looked down at Linea who was sound asleep. He saw a clearing and decided they would stop there until someone found them, since it was still about morning.  
  
He mounted off carefully then took Linea off. He got a blanket from the loads on Nimoshan and laid it on the ground, setting Linea on it to rest. She was badly beaten. He saw a small nearby stream and took a washcloth to rinse off Linea's wounds. What was she thinking going off alone? She could've got killed! He thought to himself while wetting the small cloth. Let's hope this doesn't happen again… He walked over to Linea and rinsed her arms off in the cool water. All her clothes were stained with blood. She had claw marks from the wolves all on her face as well. He gently caressed the wet cloth over her cheek. She stirred at the cold feeling of the water then relaxed. I hope she'll be okay, he continued through his thoughts. He dipped the now-red cloth in the stream and rinsed it and walked back to Linea. She had woken up and was trying to sit up.  
  
"I'm all dizzy…" She said. Kashiko pushed her down, careful for wounds, by the shoulders. "The wolves… they all chased me… why?"  
  
"I don't know…" he said, rinsing off the remaining wounds on her cheeks. Her cheeks would have turned a bright red from shyness, had the cold water not been there. Kashiko finished, rinsed the cloth once more, and put it with the load on the horse. "I don't know where we are," Kashiko finally said. Linea looked at him with a surprised face.  
  
"Where are they?" Terra said worryingly walking around the guard tower. "They should have been here by now. I hope Linea's okay, all those wolves chased her and not even one followed us." Zynat circled around Terra, stopping to think every now and then. James leaned on the tower with his arms crossed.  
  
"They better be back soon, because I'm not going back there," James said. He shivered some and then lowered his head down to keep sun out of his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"I hope they find their way," Trett spoke up. "I wanted to ask Kashiko some battling tips, and perhaps some magic." They all looked up at the sun that was straight up in the sky to show it was noon.  
  
Hours passed and they still weren't found. Kashiko had fallen asleep leaning on a tree, and woke to hear a wolf's howl. He looked up and saw it was getting dark. Linea was sitting upright and just looking around and thinking to herself. Kashiko walked over to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice gentle as the wind. Linea looked up at him.  
  
"I'm feeling… better," She replied. "I hope the others will find us soon…" She sighed softly. Kashiko sat down beside her.  
  
"Hm…" He mumbled. "I wonder why the wolves only chased you?" Linea shook her head.  
  
"Maybe they were shape-shifters working for Belselk," She replied, shrugging. Kashiko lied back on the grass.  
  
"What a disaster…"  
  
"I guess so. I just decide to escape from the castle and I came to this."  
  
"Heh… If we have confidence, we'll make it through." Kashiko grinned. Linea returned his grin with a lovely smile.  
  
"I hope we will find the Power, and heal my land… Maybe Belselk is behind the dying of it too." Kashiko stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't tell you something…"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I actually am a prince… Selryam of Jasgoa. I left so long ago to go to Jasgoa, so I could help my father. And… Jasgoa is dying too…"  
  
"You're… a… WHAT!?!?!?" Yelled Linea. Kashiko sighed.  
  
"I am… sorry if it seems unbelievable. But I think this is all connected somehow, and I escaped also! I escaped from Jasgoa castle to find the meaning of this, and I found you, and realized who it was, and decided to help you and join you!" Linea looked down at the grass. "Please don't get mad at me… I know… I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry. I can't help but be who I am."  
  
Linea didn't speak. She didn't know what to think. Suddenly there was a growling sound behind them. Kashiko slowly turned around and saw about 7 wolves. It was the kind that had attacked Linea.  
  
Linea turned around and jumped up. Kashiko stood, unsheathing his sword. Linea took out her sword slowly. "Kashiko…" Kashiko got in an attacking stance.  
  
"Go, take Nimoshan," he said. Linea stared at him.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You won't live! I refuse to run and leave you alone to fight!" She replied.  
  
"Well in that case, I am crazy," Kashiko said to her. Linea stood still.  
  
She pulled a small flute from her pocket and played a tune. Myst came riding up out of nowhere. She put the flute back in her pocket and mounted Myst.  
  
"Linea…" Kashiko looked up at her.  
  
"…I still refuse to leave you here alone to fight." She grabbed Kashiko by the arm and drug him towards Nimoshan. The wolves edged closer as she went slowly farther from them. "Get on." Kashiko looked at Linea's stern look, and reluctantly mounted. "I don't want you getting yourself killed. Understand me, okay?"  
  
"I… was going to do it to protect you."  
  
"I know. But I am going to protect you now. I won't let you get killed, and I won't let me lose you forever this time. Not again… Never. This is in return for protecting me from Belselk that time." Kashiko stared into Linea's soft eyes. He understood the pain she felt when he had to leave many years back. He felt that same pain inside himself…  
  
"You can't fight them alone again!" He finally said. "I don't want that pain I felt when I had to leave Sidhe. The pain of leaving my best friends behind… the pain of leaving you behind. I'll stay to fight with you." Linea was silent for a second or two before nodding and clutching her sword and charging at the running wolves.  
  
She slashed upward at a wolf, cutting its chest open. And stabbed down on another through the back and killed it. Kashiko stabbed wildly at 2 wolves surrounding his horse, killing them. 3 wolves remained, but they saw the strength of Linea and Kashiko and fled.  
  
Linea turned to Kashiko, who was panting some. "I wanted to thank you for offering to protect me in the first place…"  
  
Kashiko shook his head. "No, I should be thanking you. I probably would have been dead, had it not been for you." Linea smiled.  
  
"Hey Kashiko… I…" Linea started. She shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
"No, what?" He said.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You don't say 'Never mind' for nothing."  
  
"…Let's get going," Linea rode off through a small, barely-visible path in the forest. Kashiko sighed. Stubborn like she used to be, he thought with a small grin, following her.  
  
About an hour later they found the others at the guard tower asleep. Terra was sitting against the tower, leaning on Zynat's shoulder. Trett was leaning against the tower standing up with his arms crossed asleep, and James was the same. Linea smiled at them, glad to have found them. She dismounted and slowly woke Terra.  
  
"Wha… huh?" Terra said sleepily. "Kaneko!" [Remember she doesn't know who Linea really is.] "You're okay! Oh my… look at all those scratches though…"  
  
"I'll be okay Terra," Linea said smiling. "We got lost when trying to find our way back." Kashiko caught up with them and mounted off the horse, and went up to James to wake him. He lightly shook him and James instantly awoke, startled.  
  
"AHH–… Kashiko! DON'T DO THAT!" Kashiko smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, but don't scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack." Kashiko chuckled. Linea, overhearing them laughed a little too.  
  
"What's so funny?" Terra asked. Linea shook her head. James, Trett, Zynat, and Kashiko all walked over to Linea.  
  
"So, you restore her back to health with a smooch?" James whispered to Kashiko, winking at him. "OW!!" Kashiko hit him with his elbow in the stomach. "That hurt! ;_;" James said. Trett tried to hold in his laughter. "You're lucky Linea didn't hear me…"  
  
"So where are we going? We were caught off the trail," Trett said. Linea turned to Trett and shrugged.  
  
"Let's camp here, and then in the morning we'll discuss it," She replied. The group agreed and got their tents off the horses.  
  
"Um…" Kashiko mumbled. "You guys, we're missing a tent… One of us is gonna have… to share… one…" Kashiko looked at Linea. Linea blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"How about… hm…" started James, "Kashiko and Linea?" He made a huge grin. Kashiko and Linea both bopped him on the head. "Ouch! ;_;"  
  
"How about just James and Kashiko," Trett suggested. James' eyes widened. Kashiko grinned wickedly and nodded. "Okay then." They set up the tents and crawled in to sleep.  
  
"Why do you have to make so many comments about me and Linea?" asked Kashiko to James.  
  
"Because you know you like her," He replied. "Just admit it."  
  
"…"  
  
"Oh c'mon. You're running from your feelings. I bet she likes you too."  
  
"… Okay. I do like Linea… but only as a friend."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"C'mon! You know you like her." ~_^  
  
"I'm goin' to bed. G'Night." Kashiko lazily turned on his back and looked up at the top of the ceiling.  
  
"Hmph. Night." James said, falling asleep instantly.  
  
How could anyone understand how I feel about Linea? It's a weird feeling… I wonder why I wouldn't let myself admit it…Kashiko thought. I… wonder if she feels the same… At that last sentence Kashiko's eyes fluttered shut, and he fell asleep. 


	6. Promise of the Enemy

Chapter 6: Promise of the Enemy  
  
Linea yawned and woke up to the light of the morning sun. The others seemed to already be awake, because the anxious voices of people were outside. Linea pushed her boots onto her feet and wake outside.  
  
"Linea! There's an airship here!" Terra excitedly squealed out. She pointed ahead at a large wooden ship with blue, wing like structures on the sides.  
  
"Whose airship is it?" Linea asked. Terra shrugged. Linea had a bad feeling deep in her stomach. What is the ship? "We should get going."  
  
"Don't you want to meet the people on the ship?" Zynat asked Linea.  
  
"…It's not that, we're just… behind on time…" She replied. She whistled and her horse came riding up. She mounted on Myst as the others mounted their horses. "James, what are you doing!" Linea yelled as he started riding off towards the airship. "Grrrr… C'mon." Linea started riding quickly to catch up with James' running horse. The others followed Linea.  
  
"Wow!" James exclaimed, when he got close enough to the ship to see its details. Linea's stomach clenched harder.  
  
"Muahahaha!" A voice roared. Linea recognized it somewhere...  
  
"Belselk!" Linea gasped out, seeing the familiar dark figure of him walk out of the ship. He flashed his dangerous fangs.  
  
"We meet again," He said, laughing evilly. Everyone dismounted and unsheathed their swords. Even Terra and Zynat, who had no idea who Belselk was. "Oh, there are more people to join the funeral. Interesting…"  
  
"The only funeral we'll be close to is yours, Belselk! And the whole time we'll be happy!" Trett yelled. Belselk laughed again.  
  
"You silly human, you won't win this time! I can promise you!" Linea glared at him with hatred. Hatred of all demons of his kind…  
  
"James, here!" She tossed him a stone the size of her palm with engravings on it. "It's the Fire Rune. Use it during battle!" She gave Kashiko the Earth Rune, and Trett the Wind Rune.  
  
"Hahaha! You didn't think I came without a pet of my own, did you?" He growled. He whistled and a large dragon came flying out of the ship and roared at them. Linea grinded her teeth together. "Attack, Jinsoku!"  
  
The red dragon flew with great speed their way. It went so fast that Linea couldn't dodge it when it rammed her to the ground with its huge claws. "Agh!" She fell to the ground and skidded on her back a couple of feet. She quickly got up as the dragon landed in front of them.  
  
"Are you okay Linea!" Kashiko yelled. Linea nodded.  
  
"What did you just call her?" Terra said.  
  
"He called me Linea. I am Princess Linea of Sidhe, and I am truly sorry Terra for having to lie," Linea said. Luckily, no guards were near and heard what she said. Terra gaped at her. "We have more to worry about than who I am!" She turned to the dragon in battle stance. "Stoldark!" called Linea. She threw the rune up in the air and the large creature from before appeared. It summoned another tidal wave and it hit the dragon.  
  
"Moa Gault!" called James, throwing his rune in the air. A phoenix- like creature flew from the sky, except a LOT bigger than a phoenix. It flew above the dragon and flames rained out of the phoenix's mouth onto the dragon, burning it severely. The dragon roared and fell to the ground like a dead flower in winter.  
  
"Arg!!" Belselk cried out, stomping his feet angrily. "I'll defeat you myself!" He ran up in front of them, ready to attack. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at Kashiko. Kashiko quickly ducked and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Take that, scum!" Kashiko said. Belselk gripped stomach and quickly turned to Kashiko. Kashiko drew his sword, ready to fight. Belselk raced at Kashiko and came hilt-to-hilt with his sword. Kashiko pushed Belselk back and sliced upward at Belselk's chest, leaving a large gash from his shoulder to his waist.  
  
"Grrrr…" Belselk growled at him. Kashiko, unexpectedly, stabbed Belselk in the shoulder, drawing strange red blood with a blue-ish tint to it… "ARG! I promise I'll come back and kill you all! You haven't seen the last of me!" He suddenly disappeared into nowhere.  
  
"He left the airship behind…" Trett said. "Should we check it? Or use it? Maybe he stole it from someone, otherwise we would have seen the ship before, right?" Linea looked at Trett and shrugged. She mounted the horse and raced to the airship. She dismounted in front of it and got on.  
  
"AHHH!" Linea screamed. Kashiko mounted his horse and ran to see what happened. Kashiko gasped at the sight when he got on. Dead bodies were everywhere… Linea was on her knees in front of one of them, a girl of about 23.  
  
"…He killed… them… and he… killed Kiore!" She yelled. "Kiore… and I were best friends, before she had finished training and could leave the castle." Tears fell silently down Linea's cheeks. Kashiko went beside Linea and tried to comfort her, but she still wept…  
  
The next day they buried the bodies and made Symbols of the Goddess Dynatra to lead their souls peacefully to Rayjah. Linea stood in front of Kiore's grave and held a flower. Kashiko silently came behind her without her noticing. He heard her whispering a prayer:  
  
"…Goddess Dynatra, lead my friend's soul to peace…" Linea mumbled, placing the flower carefully on the grave. "And lead all the others to peace…" Kashiko came up beside her and put a caring arm around her shoulder. Linea leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You… gonna be okay?" He asked, his voice somewhat hoarse. Linea lifted up her head.  
  
"Yea… I-I think…" She replied. She looked up into Kashiko's eyes. Kashiko stared back at her.  
  
::Her eyes… they're… so beautiful…:: He thought. Kashiko slowly leaned downward.  
  
"Selryam…" She whispered. They're lips almost touched when the sound of the airship starting interrupted them. Linea sighed and looked back at the airship then Kashiko. She reluctantly started walking to the airship, and looked back at Kashiko.  
  
"…" Kashiko stood in place and sighed. He finally followed Linea to the ship after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Wow! This thing is HUGE!" Trett exclaimed, looking at the hot engine. Kashiko grinned. He walked up a set of stairs and came to a balcony-like place that had the steering wheel for the ship. No one was there, so he sat on a set of stairs and starting thinking quietly to himself.  
  
"Does… Linea feel the same about me?" He whispered to himself, looking outside the opening of the wall lined in railing. "If she doesn't like me, she wouldn't have looked up at me if she knew that was gonna happen…" He heard footsteps outside the door and got up and pretended he was looking around the room. "Oh… hey Linea." Linea walked in from the doorway, a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Hey," She replied, looking around. "So this is the pilot room?"  
  
"I guess so… When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as the pilot we hired gets here, I guess." Right when she said that, a young teenager, about 15, walked in the room.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jake, your pilot," The boy replied. Kashiko and Linea's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh… You look… no offense… a little young to be a pilot…" Kashiko said. The boy smiled, then James walked in.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Jake knows more at mechanics than any of us will know in a life time!" James said, grinning.  
  
"We shall try our best to trust you," Linea said.  
  
"Drop the accent, it's annoying me, heh heh…" James replied. He left before Linea could bop him on the head again.  
  
"Prepare for lift off!" Jake said, pulling a rope down that rung a loud bell, signaling the people controlling the engine to start it. The ship loudly roared off the ground, knocking Linea and Kashiko on the ground.  
  
"AHH!" Kashiko slid towards the small set of stairs, and fell down them. "Eeek!" Linea landed beside him, squishing him against the wall. "Owww," he complained.  
  
"Sorry," Linea said, trying to stand up. Kashiko managed to keep his balance until Linea fell on to him again.  
  
"Oof! Linea!!" He mumbled.  
  
"Sorry!" She got up and the ship was finally steady. She dusted herself off and helped Kashiko up.  
  
"Don't fall again please…" Kashiko moaned out. Linea said sorry again, and made her way to the cabins. Kashiko sighed and Jake looked at Kashiko.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, keeping his eye ahead of them. Kashiko shook his head.  
  
"I don't think you would understand…" Kashiko replied, walking to the railing to look out at the sky below them.  
  
"C'mon, I can try my best to," He said. He moved the wheel to the right some.  
  
"Well…" Kashiko went through the whole story to Jake about leaving Sidhe and how he felt for Linea. He left out he was a prince though; he didn't want Jake making any comments about that.  
  
"Hmm…" mumbled Jake. "Interesting story… I'm actually into helping people with problems. So, how long have you liked her all of a sudden?"  
  
"Since I saw her for the first time again when I came back," He explained. ::How could I explain that feeling when I saw her? It was like… it was meant to be, for me to see her again…::  
  
"I see…" Jake muttered. "I think you should tell her your feelings; it could result in you feeling better about the situation." Kashiko nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe… it might…"  
  
"Hey Terra," said Linea when she walked inside the resting room, after a confusing state of mind of trying to find them.  
  
"Um… Hey," Terra said. "So uh… is it true? That you're Princess Linea of Sidhe?" Linea nodded. "Oh… I-I see…" Terra thought for a moment. ::Should I still take her to the Queen of Sidhe? Does she even know my true identity? This doesn't change anything… It's still my duty as General to take her back.::  
  
"I am sorry I had to lie in the first place," Linea said, motioning her arms downward even with her waist with her hands clasped.  
  
"You act so lady-like sometimes, Princess," Terra said giggling. "You should, for one, talk more normal, and not be so formal around others."  
  
"Heh… I shall—I'll try my best," Linea replied. Terra smiled. :: I wonder why the Queen was so upset to hear that she ran away?::  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Your Majesty! Princess Linea has run away from the castle!" Said a lady running into the royal throne room.  
  
"What?! Linea has run away?!" The Queen yelled.  
  
"Yes, she is nowhere to be found Your Majesty!"  
  
"I want Linea back here! NOW!" Yelled the Queen at the lady. "Kiana, I need her back!"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty…" Kiana said and bowed.  
  
"And you shall go hidden under name. Your name shall be 'Terra'."  
  
"As you wish…" Kiana said and bowed again. She didn't ask the queen why she wanted her hidden under a name, but just dealed with it.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"I'm gonna explore the airship more," Linea announced. Terra nodded and she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"How can I get her back to the castle?…" 


	7. City of Kailua

Chapter 7: City of Kailua  
  
"…" Kashiko was looking around the ship. He slowly went down a pair of stairs and found the engine room, and the people running it. Kashiko saw James and walked over to him. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Well, turns out Linea changed her mind about traveling to the Fire Temple. Instead we're going to um… what was the name…" James thought for a moment. "Oh yea, Adlehyde. It's a different land, like Sidhe. Amazing how the workers can stay up so long and manage to keep the ship going. Technology these days huh?" James said with a grin. Kashiko didn't return the smile. "So what's beating you?"  
  
"Eh… nothing much… just wondering things," Kashiko replied. James was about to say something but Kashiko cut him off by saying, "I'm going to explore the airship a little bit more. C'ya." James nodded and Kashiko walked off.  
  
"There you are!" Zynat said, walking in the cabin room that Terra was in. "I was looking for you." Terra smiled and walked over to Zynat. He held her hand softly in his. "This ship is amazing. I almost went looking for work on an airship before... Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I just have a few knots in my string of thinking," She replied softly leaning her back against his chest. Zynat smiled down at her.  
  
"Is there anything you need help untying then?" He asked.  
  
"I think this is something I need to do on my own, but I thank you."  
  
"If you need me, I'm always here…" He replied and grinned at her.  
  
"Hmm…" Trett mumbled, exploring the Meeting Room. He noticed a map of the world across the room. "Whoa, what's that red dot moving across the border of Sidhe to Adlehyde?… Is that the ship?  
  
"Yes, it is," A voice replied. It was a lady's voice.  
  
"Who is there?" Trett responded. The lady stepped from the shadows and walked over to the map. She had a long braid of brown hair tied in a pink ribbon from top to bottom. She wore a long pink dress with a red vest and silver armlets, and held a silver staff. [Okay, okay, I stole it! But I wanted something interesting and familiar to occur. ;o) Hehe]  
  
"I'm Aeris," She replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"Trett," He replied back. "So that's the airship?" Aeris nodded. "And how did you get on the ship?"  
  
"Well… I snuck on. I needed something to happen. For 21 years I've lived in boredom, but now I'll actually have something to follow. So, what is it you all wish you accomplish?"  
  
"Okay… Sidhe is dying… and so I've heard, Jasgoa is too. And L—Kaneko wants to find out why, and who's causing it and wants to heal the land. So me and James joined her, and we found Kashiko, Terra, and Zynat, and they joined us."  
  
"I see… How confusing, hm?" Aeris grinned.  
  
"Yes, it quite is…" Trett responded, looking at the map still.  
  
Linea walked through the door to the pilot room and found Jake piloting. "Hello Jake," She said and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Hey," He replied.  
  
"It feels like I'm walking amongst the clouds," She said, walking over to the railing looking carefully down at the land below. Jake smiled.  
  
"We should be getting to the main city of Adlehyde soon Lady Kaneko," Jake said politely. "About 45 more minutes 'till we reach Kailua City."  
  
"Thank you, Jake," Linea replied, letting the soft wind blow her short-brown hair back.  
  
Kashiko found his way upstairs after running into Trett, and the new lady Aeris, in the meeting room downstairs. He walked inside a door to find benches, a cage wall, and inside the cage wall, practice dummies, practices targets, and a weapons rack with bows and arrows, sword, and staves. Kashiko walked in the cage wall door and to the weapons. He drew a broadsword, which he was particularly fond of, and found a longer sword that suited him and he started to train on the hay dummy. After about 15 minutes of fighting and making new moves, James walked in.  
  
"Wow, a training hall!" James exclaimed, looking at the sweaty Kashiko wiping his forehead.  
  
"Heh, I've been training for about 15 minutes now," Kashiko replied, sitting on a bench outside of the caged in area. James picked up a bow and placed the arrow carefully on the string. The arrow fell off the bow and James picked it up.  
  
"Grrrr…" James grumbled. He tried it again, but when he shot it, it only went about a foot. James sighed. Kashiko grinned and walked over to him.  
  
"Like this," Kashiko said, taking the bow and arrow. He placed the arrow on the strong, put three fingers on the string, two below, and one over the arrow end. He pulled back, aimed, and let go and the arrow hit the middle of the target. James stuck his tongue out and Kashiko grinned.  
  
"I always was slow with bows and arrows at the castle," James said, staring at the target angrily. "Hehe." ^_^  
  
Linea sighed. ::I can't believe that he was Prince of Jasgoa so long and I never knew… !! I just remembered…I was… supposed to… marry the Prince of Jasgoa………:: Linea stood stiff in the Meeting Room. She sighed again. ::And he said he ran away too… why though? Was he telling the truth about Jasgoa dying also? Was he even aware he'd have to marry The Princess of Sidhe…? Me…?:: She walked over to the map on the wall and looked at the red dot moving across to a town; Kailua City.  
  
"We're almost there… I'll start heading upstairs…" She muttered. She walked out of the door and walked towards the stairs and heading to the pilot room.  
  
"We're docking in 10 minutes! I repeat, docking in 10 minutes!!" Jake yelled out so the engineers could hear. Linea, Trett, Kashiko, Aeris, Terra, Zynat, and James all rendezvoused at the pilot room, making it quite crowded.  
  
Aeris and Trett were looking at some kind of parchment map, while Kashiko leaned against the wall sleeping, and Terra and Zynat were talking, and Linea and James were talking about the airship's structure. Kashiko stared at Linea who was standing by the railing looking out at the town not far now.  
  
::How could I tell her that I lo--…um, care for her? It's a lot harder than Jake thinks… to tell the person you care most for that you do care for them…:: Kashiko thought. He lowered his head so his hair could block out any sunlight from his eyes. ::Why did she run away? I know that Sidhe is dying, but I think she has more reasons… she acts as though she hides something…::  
  
"Preparing to dock!" Jake yelled out. The ship started flying lower and headed for the city's castle at their docking quarters. Everybody held onto a railing to keep from falling on the rough start, and then they successfully docked and got ready to board off.  
  
  
  
"How could you let her get away!" Screamed Queen of Sidhe, Nikau.  
  
"I am sorry," Belselk said bowing on one knee. Belselk and Nikau were in a chamber way below the castle of Sidhe's main town[The place Linea ran away from, basically, hehe].  
  
"Don't you understand? We need those runes. With them we can finally take over the temples and golems and destroy the human race!"  
  
"We are lucky she does not have the Ultimate Power. With that she could ruin our plot," Belselk pointed out.  
  
"Nobody has found it since the last time we tried to invade… we don't even know where it is at the time. I want Linea. Dead or alive!"  
  
"Of course, your Majesty." He kissed her hand gently and left the chamber.  
  
  
  
"This town is so beautiful!" Linea exclaimed, crossing a bridge across some water. She saw lovely peach-colored stone everywhere, with water rushing through every place.  
  
"It is…" Kashiko said in awe. "But quite crowded, I must say." Linea smiled while walking across the glass in the town center above a pool of water. She saw booths everywhere for small miniatures, jewelry, and flowers. ::I wonder if I should buy Linea some roses…:: Kashiko shook his head. ::What the heck am I thinking?…:: He pushed his thoughts about Linea to the side and they followed her inside an inn. She went up to the innkeeper.  
  
"Two rooms; one with 2 bunks and one with 3 beds." The Innkeeper totaled it and Linea gave him the needed money. They went upstairs and separated; girls and boys. Aeris, Terra, and Linea shared one room while Kashiko, Trett, James, and Zynat shared the bunks. It was still day time, but they wanted to get their stuff out away.  
  
"What a long journey we've taken…" Terra said. Linea smiled.  
  
"This isn't even a quarter of what's coming up," She laughed out. Aeris smiled.  
  
"This should be quite fun," Aeris said with a ^.^ face. Linea smiled back the same way.  
  
::I still need to get her to the castle… if I don't, the Queen will be most displeased…:: Thought Terra while the other two were talking. Realizing she was just asked a question, she said, "Hm?"  
  
"I said, how're you and Zynat doing?" Linea repeated. ~_^  
  
"Oh…" Terra blushed. "We're doing good…" Aeris giggled. ::And Zynat… he's not like anyone I've met before… I'm gonna get Linea for that one!:: "So, how are you and Kashiko doing, Linea? Hm?"  
  
"…" Linea blushed furiously and glared at Terra. Terra grinned and sat down on a bed. Linea caught a glimpse of something fall out of Terra's bag. Terra quickly scrambled to pick it up and put it away. ::Was that…? It couldn't have been the Sidhe royalty symbol! What am I thinking?:: Linea shook her head and started to put clothes in a small nightstand by her bed. She stored small belongings in the smaller, upper drawer.  
  
Kashiko had stored his stuff away, and was talking to James about the airship. "The engine workers look very busy in the Engine Room. You think we should pay them more?" James commented. Kashiko shrugged. A thought came to James and he smirked. "Did anything happen between you and Linea?" ^_^  
  
"!! James, I swear one day I'm gonna kill you! Stop thinking that I like her!" Kashiko said.  
  
"C'mon, if you admit, I'll stop bothering you. You can talk to me. No one said we weren't friends."  
  
"… Fine. I… do like Linea… Just don't tell her please."  
  
"No prob," James said, Kashiko surprised at his seriousness.  
  
"Are you serious? That you won't tell her anything?" Kashiko tested.  
  
"Yep. Sorry if I've been hard on you though." James put the last of his things away and smiled.  
  
"…Thanks." Kashiko stood up and walked outside. He went downstairs to the pub and ordered a drink. He looked to his left at someone who was asleep with his head in his arms on the bar. Kashiko finished his drink and walked outside to the busy stone streets. Something rubbed against his leg and he looked down to see a small kitten that was black with a, orange face.  
  
"Hey kitty, are you lost?" Kashiko kneeled down and picked up the cat. It licked his face happily while she purred. It mewed and he decided to hold the kitten for a while. He crossed several bridges and came to a small garden with a gazebo and two waterfalls. The kitten got away from his soft grasp and ran up to a small child. She was about 5, with short brown hair. The kitten puts its small paws on the child back. Kashiko had seen this child somewhere…  
  
The small girl turned around and picked up the cat with a huge smile curved on her lips. "Spiwit! Dere you are! I was looking for you in the garden!" The girl closed her eyes and hugged the cat. She saw Kashiko and stopped stiff. "Hey! Its you!" She ran towards the tall slender man anxiously. "It's me! Rose!" Kashiko blinked and remembered.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Help!" screamed a little girl in a flaming house. "AHHH!"  
  
"?!" Kashiko ran towards the house and saw the little girl surrounded by demons. He unsheathed his sword and fought them. The little girl, Rose, fainted of fright. He finished killing them and picked up the little girl. He noticed that her parents were yelling for her in the burning town.  
  
"Rose!" They yelled. Kashiko found them and gave back their fainted daughter.  
  
"Oh my Lord! Rose!" Whispered her mother.  
  
"She only fainted of fright of the demons," Kashiko answered. "You must leave town now!" The lady nodded with her husband. Rose then woke up.  
  
"Momma!" She exclaimed hugging her. "This man hewe saved me fwom the demons!" She got up and hugged Kashiko. "Tanks so much!" her mother stood up and bowed before Kashiko and ran through the gate they were by and escaped from the city.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I remember you," Kashiko replied kneeling down to the tiny girl. "So you all moved here?"  
  
"Yep! It's a pwetty town," She said. A voice from the gazebo called for Rose. It was the lady that was her mother. "Howd on! I just wanted to tank you again Mr., for saving me." She hugged Kashiko again and ran to her mother. Rose motioned for Kashiko to follow. Kashiko went up to them in the gazebo and Rose's mother introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I am Kajea," She said. Kashiko bowed before her and introduced himself to Rose and Kajea.  
  
"I am Kashiko," He said pulling himself back up.  
  
"And you, Kashiko, are a brave man. You saved my daughter that time ago; you have my gratitude." She curtsied and Rose stood smiling and held the cat softly.  
  
"I must make my leave. It was nice to meet you, Kajea. And nice to see you again Rose." Rose smiled.  
  
"Come and visit us, otay?" She said, pleading in her eyes. Kashiko grinned.  
  
"Okay," Kashiko promised. He walked off back for the inn. He started thinking about that day. ::What caused the town to go in flames and kill so many people? And demons came… where did they come from? It was like the sky was being town apart…then in a blinding flash flames erupted everywhere and demons roamed about. Were those the Metal Demons?::  
  
Kashiko walked inside the inn to see Linea sitting at a table with her back to the door drinking some juice. He walked over to her and sat down in front of her, startling Linea.  
  
"Hey Kashiko," She said. "Want anything to drink?" Kashiko shook his head.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something… That happened about 2 months ago."  
  
"Sure," She said, drinking from her mug. He explained the strange appearance of Demons and the flaming buildings in the city from where he saved Rose. "Wow, sounds like they came out of nowhere…"  
  
"Pretty much," Kashiko said, leaning back folding his arms.  
  
"We should watch our back now…" She looked outside and saw it was getting dark. She yawned and announced, "I'm going to bed now. Good night." She got up leaving her empty cup on the table and walked upstairs, her boots making soft sound on the stone.  
  
"I wonder… about these demons…" He said and followed Linea's steps upstairs, ignoring James and Trett blabbing at each other, and fell asleep instantly. 


End file.
